


Epilogue

by Augustus



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: After the crash.





	

After the crash, they all suffered existential crises. Mike found religion and, mistaken for a small child, became an altar boy. Neil, haunted by the smell of burning flesh, swapped his lentils for rib eye steaks (but still smoked a lot of weed). Vyvyan, realising that he would never top the cataclysmic violence of an explosive bus wreck, turned instead to psychological harm, prescribing himself a daily regime of shagging Rick. And Rick, despite his protestations, rather enjoyed the conservative middle-class trappings of an oddly committed relationship. He added a rainbow badge to his blazer and fell stupidly in love.


End file.
